Random Kick Oneshots
by fanfictiongirl1069
Summary: Well i saw others writing them so i thought if i can't beat 'em, join 'em. These are just random Kick One-shots that have came to mind. Not much you can say about random one-shots so yeah ... ENJOY XD From K-T
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderstorm**

**DISCLAIMER: No you can't make me say it ... Go away i don't wanna say it ... *Starts crying* Why do you want me to say it?! .. Fine i don't own Kickin' It which is pretty obvious since Jack and Kim aren't together *Runs out off room crying* I wish i did own it, that would be so ditch the wives XD**

**Jack POV:**

_**Hey ... Heyy it's Rudy ... Come on Jack read the message .. It's from me .. Rudy ... Read it now ... Are you reading it yet?**_

I hate this ringtone but i guess it's my fault for leaving my phone near Rudy. I clicked on the message.** Hey Jack, How do you feel about stay overnight at the dojo tonight, don't worry i've asked everyone else it's just that competition with the Black Dragons coming up and i need everyone training really hard then i thought what's more ditch the wives than a sleepover, so text back ... quickly .. hurry up**

Well if everyone else is staying then i guess it'll be fun. I sent the guys and Kim a message **Hey U staying at the dojo 2nite?**

Jerry :**Bold**, Milton:_ Italics_, Eddie: Underlined, Kim: _**Bold Italics**_

**Yeah Dude it's gonna b dope WOOOOOOOOO**

_Of course Jack i'm definitely coming, it's the perfect opportunity to improve my Karate skills, connect with my fellow peers and study for the mathematics exam with have next month._

Yeah i'm coming, Rudy told me he's ordering pizza, it's gonna b so ditch the wives

_**I wasn't going 2 but if every1 else is then i guess i will at least i can beat more of those damn black dragons :)**_

I guess i'll go pack more clothes then. I packed away some my outfit for tomorrow; my favorite purple V neck t-shirt, a purple and white checkered over shirt, some dark faded jeans and a pair of sneakers, i also packed some underwear and pyjama bottoms. I grabbed my bag and skateboard then headed downstairs. "Mom, Dad i'm going to stay at the dojo tonight, everyone else is staying 'cause we need to train for the competition coming up" I told them. My dad just nodded in approval and my mum came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun sweetie and be careful on that skateboard okay? You know how easy it is to hurt yourself on one of those things" She said to me. I nodded and headed out the door; i jumped on my skateboard and headed to the dojo.

I was the first person to arrive at the dojo so i just put my bag down next to bench and sat down. "Jack, hey" Rudy called out. "Oh hey Rudy, So what kind of training are we going to be doing tonight?" I asked. "Well more than anything we need to get Eddie to break his first board, Jerry and Milton are going to be practising their kicking on the practise dummies and i want you and Kim to practise blocking then do some sparring" What?! I'm not going to spar with Kim, what if I hurt her ?! "Rudy, I'm not sparring with Kim" I refused. Rudy had a confused look on his face. "Why not?" He asked; I was about to ask but i heard an angry voice coming from behind me. "Yeah why not Jack?" Kim asked angrily.  
**Oh this is going to be a long night**

* * *

It's about 11pm now and Kim still isn't talking to me. Everyone was getting ready to go to sleep now; Rudy really pushed us hard today he wasn't kidding when he said we were going to train hard tonight. Even when Kim and I were training she didn't even say one word to me.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Every punch Kim threw at me i caught or deflected. It felt like she was actually trying to hurt me, usually she would throw her punches slower so there's no chance of her hurting me. I caught another punch and stopped her.**_

_**"Kim will you please talk to me now?" I pleaded. She still ignored me and looked away from me. Kim can be so stubborn sometimes but it makes her even more adorable. Kim tried to pull her hand back but i held it tightly, she kept struggling against me trying to make me let go. "Kim i'm not going to let go until you talk to me" She didn't listen me, instead she started pulling her arm back harder. "Kim, please, I said I was sorry now will you please forgive me" Yet again she didn't listen. **_

_**I saw Kim leaning in towards my hand, what is she doing? Pain filled my hand as she bit harshly into it. I pulled my hand back and cradled it against my chest. Kim smiled in satisfaction then walked away to the other side of the room.**_

That was closest I got to Kim since she arrived at the dojo. I laid back in my sleeping bag, that Rudy laid out for everyone, and looked up at the ceiling. _**BOOM.**_** CRACK.** Wooh this is a pretty powerful thunderstorm, the dim lights in the dojo were flickering every time the sound of thunder filled the room. When it quieted down slightly i could hear slight whimpering and the sound of the zipper on the sleeping bag being pulled open. Oh god that's probably Jerry again, that boy has one weak bladder. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. Suddenly a felt a presence next to my sleeping bag; the zipper off my sleeping bag was pulled down so i opened my eyes. In the dim light, which Milton suggested to keep on no-one argued as you could see he was scared staying in the Dojo at night, I could see Kim with a scared look on her face. For some unknown reason i re closed my eyes and stayed still waiting for Kim's next move.

Kim hurriedly laid next to me and laid her head on my chest. Finally finding my words i whispered in Kim's ear "Are you okay?" I felt Kim nod, when she did a whiff of strawberry hit my face. She smelt so nice that i buried my face closer to her soft golden hair. "Well if you was okay you wouldn't be laying in my sleeping bag unless you're here to snuggle 'cause you are finally admitting you have a crush on me which i'm not gonna object to" I could feel Kim giggling which made me smile wider. "Well, err .." Kim started saying before the sound of thunder filled the room again. I heard Kim whimper and bury her head deeper into my chest. Ohh she's scared off thunder ... With each bit of thunder that boomed Kim got even closer to me soon enough there was literally no space between us ... not that i'm complaining.

The storm calmed down and so did Kim. She let go off my shirt that she had a very tight grip on. I took this as an opportunity to have a conversation with Kim while i still can. "So i'm guessing that you are scared off thunder storms." I whispered to Kim. She answered back "Yeah i don't know why but the loud noises just scare me and from where i was laying i could see all the lightning it was horrible." I wrapped my arm tighter across her waist and stated "At least one good thing came out of this storm." Kim raised her eyebrow in a 'How the hell did any good come out of this storm' kinda way. I shrugged my shoulders and said "At least you're talking to me again." Shock spread across Kim's face .. She forgot she wasn't talking to me.

"Kim please don't start ignoring me again, I started to miss the sound of your voice" I pleaded, Kim smiled slightly then said to me "Well Jack you really hurt my feelings, am i that bad a fighter that you would completely refuse to spar with me, you spar with Milton, Eddie and Jerry so why not me, I'm a black belt too" I feel so guilty i didn't mean to make Kim feel like this. " Kim it isn't anything like that it's just if i ever hurt you i wouldn't be able to live with myself" Kim smiled affectionately up at me. She held her hand against my cheek and whispered "Jack that's so sweet but you know i can take care of myself, I have taken down many other people so i think i'd be alright with just sparring with you." I nodded in agreement and replied "I know, so if you'd like, tomorrow i'll spar with you"

She smiled brightly and started nodding. Kim leaned up quickly and gave me a small peck on the lips. She pulled back shocked and started to try apologizing. I just smiled brightly while she was rambling nervously. "J-jack, i'm sorry i don't know what came over me, i just .."I cut her off quickly with my lips. She quickly reciprocated; We kept kissing until our lungs burned from the lack of air. We both broke apart grinning ear to ear. "So .. does that mean we're like er you know together now?" Kim asked nervously. I just smiled down at her and answered "Yes ... well if you want to be." Kim bit her lip nervously and nodded. We fell asleep soon after wrapped up in each other's arms.

Well something good did come out of a thunderstorm, Kim Crawford the smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl I've ever met is now my girlfriend.

**Well there you have it folks,**

**I hope you like it and feel free to correct any mistakes I've made, just don't be too mean it is really late at night i wanted to upload this before i went to sleep.****There's way more one-shots so keep on reading :)**

**Review if you like it's not like i'm gonna threaten anyone .. i guess .. kidding i don't want you guys to think i'm gonna attack you LOL**

**Oh i'm rambling again sorry so adios Kick fans ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kickin' It In China**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It**

**This is just a random idea that came to mind when i watched Kickin' it In China ... Yet again. What can i say .. there's not much to do when you're waiting for a new episode to air. Enjoy ;)**

**JACK POV**

I was sitting at one of the tables outside the Dojo reading my Martial Arts book when i heard Eddie complaining about how terrible the Chinese food they were eating tasted. "Well what do you expect from a place called the Scabby Dragon" Milton argued. They placed their bags on the table and started taking the food containers out of them and on to the table. I stood up and took one of the fortune cookies. "I'll take one of these fortune cookies, hard to mess them up" I smirked while breaking it in half. I read my fortune out loud "_You are about to embark on an exciting journey_" Pfft, yeah i believe that. I threw the piece off paper back on the table. "Oh sweet dude that's a good one" I heard Jerry say. "These fortunes are just a dumb gimmick to take your mind off how the cookies look and taste like an old man's ear" I grabbed my book and walked into the Dojo faintly hear Milton tell the guys how fortune cookies taste nothing like an old man's ear .. creepy.

When i walked into the Dojo i saw Kim practicing a flying side kick on some practice dummies. "Hey Kim" I called out, smiling at her. She turned around smiling and replied "Oh hey Jack, Oh i just remembered there's a letter for you" I raised my eyebrow in confusion; Why would there be a letter for me here, wouldn't it be mailed to my house? "Okay thanks, where is it?" I asked. Kim quickly ran over the chairs near the vending machine and picked up an envelope. She ran back over to me and placed it in my hand. "Thanks" I said while ripping it open. I scanned over the letter and gasped. "What is it Jack?" Kim asked curiously. I looked up with a huge smile on my face and answered "I'm going to China for the Junior World Martial Arts Championship" Kim squealed happily and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and said "I can't believe it" WOOHHH i'm going to China. A few seconds later Kim let go and ran out to tell the guys the good news.

* * *

Everyone was gathered round me while i was telling them the good news. "I cannot believe this, i am going to the Junior World Martial Arts Championship in China" I exclaimed. "I was gonna go but i'm not what they call, you know .. good" Milton said. "Guys, I've been dreaming about this tournament since I've got into martial arts, How did this happen?" I asked rhetorically. "I may know how it happened, i may have taken it upon myself to write a letter about a certain student and possibly sent it to, oh i don't know .. China?" Rudy answered coyly. I can't believe he did that, he actually got me in the tournament. Suddenly Jerry pushed me out the way and frantically asked Rudy "Dude this is important, try to remember, did you do it or not?" Oh Jerry, sometimes his stupidity still surprises me.

"Of course i did it, Jack's amazing, he's undefeated, he's never lost a match in his life" Rudy exclaimed. Well that's not the entire truth. "Rudy, Can i talk to outside for a second?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded; Kim and Rudy followed me outside. I started to pace back and forth; How am i gonna tell him? "Rudy, not everything you told those people was true" Rudy cut me off saying "Please, everybody stretches the truth, i do it all the time on my online dating profile, i'm not really a bathing suit model" I sighed, i'm going to have to tell him. "Rudy i'm not undefeated ... A guy called Kai beat me so badly i gave up karate 'til i came here." Kim looked at me with a sympathetic look on her face. "Jack, it doesn't matter, you deserve this that's why they sent you two first class tickets to China, you get to take someone .. i don't know an adult? mentor? Perhaps someone that is both here and a man?" Rudy exclaimed excitedly. "It would be great if we could all go" Kim said with a slightly sad tone. Wait a minute ... "Wait, first class tickets are really expensive ... Maybe i could trade them in for six coach tickets." Rudy placed his hand on my shoulder and said "It's settled, Jack and I are going alone, first class" While Rudy and Kim were having an argument about hot nuts or something like that i wasn't really listening, i made my decision.

"Guys we're all going to China."

* * *

The last couples of days have gone by so quickly and now here we all are meeting outside the Dojo so Rudy can drive us to the airport. Nearly everyone was here now, Eddie and Jerry were rapping about how long Kim was taking and Milton, well obviously Milton was reading. "Hey guys, sorry i'm late" Kim called, struggling from the weight of her bag. I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her bag. "Geez Kim, how much did you pack?" I asked stumbling a little from the weight of her bag. "Jack, i don't look this good by just rolling out of bed and throwing on anything" Kim said jokingly and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Well that's true ... Don't judge me, I admit that Kim is hot okay? I placed Kim's bag into the trunk of Rudy's car; Kim squeezed the top of my arm and said "Thanks Jack" while smiling sweetly at me. I tilted my head to the side a little and grinned sweetly back. Kim got into the car and i followed her. Jerry called shotgun so Milton was sitting next to the window while Eddie was squished up against Kim.

About 5 minutes into the journey i felt Kim move my arm and lean against me. I took out one of my earphones and looked down at her snuggling up to my side. "Hey you comfy?" I asked mockingly; She chuckled lightly and nodded. "Really comfy, Sorry but i was cold and Eddie fell asleep on me so i had to move up" I nodded and told her it was alright and wrapped my arm around her waist; She placed her head on my shoulder, i got my other earphone and placed it in her ear. I sighed contently and leaned back.

Soon enough we were at the airport; Everyone was curious about why we were practically cuddling in the backseat. We both quickly got out the car blushing furiously. We went through Security check and everything else so now we're all waiting for the plane to arrive. Soon enough we were all finding our seats on the plane. I was sitting in between Rudy and Kim; Rudy practically ran to the window seat. I turned my head towards Kim and saw she was going to sleep. "Kim you wanna sleep on me? I know you don't have another lame excuse but i'll let this one slide" I whispered smugly with a huge smirk on my face. She smiled smugly and answered "Sure" She pulled up the arm rest and leaned her head on my shoulder; I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep smiling.

"Jack ... Jack ... Wake up" I kept hear faint voices call my name. I opened my eyes and saw that Milton was calling. Suddenly a bright flash burned my eyes. "Jerry what the hell?" I grumbled. "Dude i should be asking the same thing, i can understand why you're all cuddled up with Kim .. But why Rudy?" My eyes shot open. I looked to my right and saw Kim leaning on my shoulder with her arm wrapped around my abdomen; I looked to my left and saw Rudy leaning on my other shoulder with his hand on my chest. I shot up so quickly that i knocked Kim off her seat. I quickly stood up and helped Kim up. "Oh my god Kim i'm so so sorry, are you alright?" I asked frantically. "Yeah but i think my head's gonna bruise" I sat her back down, then sat next to her. Before i can say anything the seat belt sign came on so we all got buckled in ready to land in China.

* * *

After we landed we got a taxi to the hotel, got dressed then headed to the competition. We were actually walking across the Great Wall Of China, "Alright this is amazing, we are actually standing on the Great Wall Of China" I exclaimed. Rudy was imagining the Emperor Of China leaning over the wall refusing to give some kid's ball back while Milton, Eddie and Jerry were talking about finding some fortune cookie factory nearby. I guess it's just going to be Me, Kim and Rudy then. After going inside and changing into my GI Rudy kept trying to motivate me by making me say 'I'm the man'. "Who's the man?! You're the man .. SAY IT" Rudy kept shouting. I sighed in defeat and said "You're the man" Rudy grinned "You're right ... No, no, no, no, no i'm not the man, you're the man, i'm just a man, a man in a world of men and some women .." Kim cut off Rudy by giving me some rocks that would help balance my chi; it was really sweet for her to get me them even though i kinda wanted a glow in the dark ninja bobble head but no no this is good too, that was until Rudy threw away her 'Magic Rocks'.

After Kim and Rudy had their little argument about 'The pain train being on the Jack track' and Rudy broke a thousand year old table, I started practicing some more. Soon i was getting called up to fight some guy. I tried to stall it to wait for the rest of the guys but the competitor didn't want to wait and kicked me in the stomach ... Yeah he probably shouldn't have done that. Every match i won .. oh yeah i'm on a roll. I did it i'm the final; I ran up to Rudy and gave him a double high five then hugged Kim. We heard a match going on so we all looked. Oh no it's him, it's Kai, i can't beat him ...

He started coming over to us "I saw your fights Jack, i'm surprised to see you here." I'm not going to let him get one over on me "Yeah i decided to stop by, maybe pick up a trophy or two." I said smugly. "Hmm funny i thought i kicked the karate out of you two years ago" I stepped even closer to him and sneered "Well i'm a better fighter than i was two years ago... and your breath is worse." That didn't even faze him. "Listen loser this time when i beat you, you're not coming back up." He started walking away; Kim stepped in front off me and shouted "He's not scared off you Kai." Oh no. "What was that ?! .. Well hello there pretty young thing." Oh hell no he's not hitting on Kim. "Eww don't call me that you creep." Kim called back disgusted. "Jack it looks like i'm going to be winning more than one trophy." He smirked then walked off.

* * *

I told Kim and Rudy about Kai being my cousin and how my grandfather taught us both. I went into the changing room to get out off my GI, when i was about to put my shirt on a group of guys dressed as ninjas came out off nowhere and started attacking me. I was fighting them all off but there was too many guys; Suddenly i heard Kim calling my name, i could hear her getting closer to the room so i kept telling her to leave. She walked in and started fighting off the 'ninja's' with me. While i was fighting off five off them i heard Kim scream. One of the guys got hold off her and started to twist her arm back. I got a flashback off Kai fighting that guy in his match and he did the exact thing. These people were from Kai's Dojo; i ran up to Kai and pushed him off Kim and started fighting him. I told Kim to go get Rudy and she ran off before anyone could grab her. Soon i could hear Rudy coming in with some other people; The fight got stopped and Kai and his Dojo got disqualified, I won.

I heard a whimper come from behind me; I turned around to see Kim clutching her arm to her chest crying silently. Seeing this just broke my heart. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly but carefully so i didn't hurt her anymore. Kim lifted her head and whispered "Thanks for saving me Jack." Slowly she leaned up and pressed her lips against mine. My eyes were wide with shock; I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that." I told Kim truthfully. She giggled then leaned up to kiss me again. When she pulled away, she raised her eyebrow and asked "You do realize your shirt's off right?" I just shrugged and said smugly "Your welcome"

Leaning down to kiss her again i realized the fortune cookie was right, I was going to embark on an exciting journey .. with Kim.

**That last line was so cheesy i can't believe i actually included it but i guess Jack's just a romantic.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and to everyone that has given me some good ideas for more one-shots, i'm definitely going to use them.**

**Stay tuned for more one-shots**

**Review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice Me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It okay? You people just like to kick a girl when's she's down don't ya :(**

**KIM POV**

I was at my locker getting my maths textbook out when Jack leaned against the locker next to me. "Hey Kim you ready to go?" Jack asked; I was about to answer when Donna Tobin cut me off. "Hey Jack" Donna said flirtatiously while flipping her hair over her shoulder. Donna is only flirting with Jack because she knows i have a crush on him; Me and Donna have been at war since we arrived at Seaford High. She hates me because i'm head cheerleader and she didn't get on the squad; Her hatred for me grew when i was voted prettiest girl in our year, that was really flattering, and most likely be voted Prom Queen, which is crazy since we're freshman. Well back to earlier ...

"Er hey Donna" Jack said clearly uncomfortable; Donna didn't notice this and asked "So Jack do you want to walk me to Maths?" Jack, a little too quickly, practically shouted "NO" It was so funny, the look on her face was priceless. "I mean .. err .. sorry .. I'm walking with Kim." Donna gave me a deadly glare while i just smirked. Jack quickly grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards Maths. We were just about to enter when Donna called out my name. I turned around smugly "Yes?" She smiled and asked "Jack, can i borrow Kim for a second?" He looked down at me and shrugged. "Er sure, i guess i'll see you inside" I nodded; He let go off my hand and went inside the classroom. I didn't notice we were still holding hand until he let go. "What do you want Donna?" I asked impatiently. "I'm just gonna give you a piece of friendly advice; Jack doesn't like you okay? I mean when do you ever see him checking you out hmm, he just sees you as one of the guys, boys want someone to protect but you just like kicking things; What makes you think he will ever go out with someone like you when he can go out with someone like hmm .. i don't know .. me" She walked past me into the class leaving me frozen in the hall thinking about everything she just said. I'm going to prove Donna Tobin wrong.

I walked into the classroom and saw Donna sitting in my seat, flirting with Jack ...Again. Each step closer to my desk i could hear Jack and Donna's conversation clearer. "Er Donna sorry i'm hanging out with Kim tonight" I heard Jack say. How does Donna think he likes her when you can obviously see he's rejecting every advance she makes towards him. "Er Donna you're kinda sitting in err Kim's seat" Jack said looking at me with a desperate look on his face. I chuckled a little; Donna turned to me and gave me yet another glare. She got up from my seat and stormed off. I sat down next to Jack and started laughing, he soon joined in. "Awwhh doesn't Jackie like all the attention he's getting" I mocked; Jack just gave me a bitter sweet smile and said "Is Kimmy jealous that other girls want a piece of this" while using his hand to point at his body. I just burst out laughing again; Soon the teacher came in and we quieted down.

Throughout the lesson i couldn't help but think about what Donna said. Well at least this is the last lesson so i will have time to calm down in the Dojo.

* * *

I texted Grace and Julie on my way to the Dojo and told them about my Donna problem. I couldn't talk to them about Jack if he was there was i was really glad when he got called back to talk about him skateboarding through the halls ...again. I really need their help.

Kim: _Italic_, Grace: **Bold**, Julie: Underlined

_I need your help ASAP come 2 the Dojo_

**Sure whats up?**

Of course i will Kim but what's wrong?

_Donna Tobin needs 2 b put in her place n i need your help 2 do it_

**Oh hell yes I've been waiting 4 this day 2 come, i really hate that girl :)**

Count me in

I paced around the Dojo waiting for Grace and Julie to arrive; When I saw them walking through the doors i quickly ran up to them and told them everything that went on today. "Oh don't listen to her Kim of course Jack likes you, it's so obvious" Julie reassured but Grace had a slightly different approach. "Where is she? Let's do this thing" She said while cracking her knuckles. "No, no, no, no, i don't want to fight her, well i do but not for this, i just want Jack to notice me so that i'll prove Donna wrong." Grace looked excited while Julie looked completely confused "But Jack does notice you..." I waved my hand in dismiss and stated "I never notice him noticing me so i just want some proof okay but you guys i think Donna's right Jack sees me as one of the guys; Boys like to feel wanted and protective but i'm too stubborn to accept any help from anyone." The girls just looked sympathetic and answered "We'll help you"

* * *

_**When do you ever see him check you out?**_

I know this sounds pretty pathetic but i just really want to prove Donna wrong. How dare she try to make me feel bad about myself?! She can't put me down anymore when I know for sure that everything she says is a lie. Well at the moment i have one of my spies getting information out of the guys ...

**JULIE POV**

I know who to go to, to get the information i need ... Milton. "Hey Miltie" I called out sweetly when i saw him walking out off Falafal Phil's. He waved at me enthusiastically and replied "Hello sweetie" I smiled at him brightly; Milton's my boyfriend so he's going to tell me anything i want to hear. I've got such an amazing boyfriend. "So Milton i was wondering does Jack always stare at Kim?" Milton started nodding and said "Yeah always but he does it when she can't see him." Oh my God I've got the information i need; Might as well get some more out it might come in handy and well i love to hear some gossip once in a while. "Does he do it a lot and does he just randomly start staring at her like a creep?" Milton nodded again and replied "He stares at her basically everyday and he usually does it when she's studying or when she's practicing at the Dojo and such." I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Milton" I called out while walking towards the dojo to give Kim the good news.

I walked inside and called Kim over. "Have you got any information?" Kim asked excitedly. I nodded eagerly and said "Jack's always looking at you but he does it when you're not looking like when you're studying or practicing in here." Kim grinned widely and started dancing. Oh dear god she's dancing.

**KIM POV**

Oh yes Kim 1, Donna 0

I saw Jack walking up to the Dojo so i quickly forced Julie into Rudy's office, good thing he's getting a manicure with Phil or he would ruin everything, he is terrible at keeping secrets. Jack walked through the doors and tried to act casual. "Hey Jack" I called out in high pitched voice, oh no i forgot i'm a terrible liar as well. "Hey Kim is everything alright?" Jack asked raising his eyebrow curiously. I nodded quickly and went into the girls changing rooms to change into my workout clothes. I walked out in some 3/4 length yoga pants and a tank top; Jack already changed and was know kicking some practice dummies. "Mind if i have a go?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at me "Sure, go ahead" Jack went and sat down on one of the benches. "You just gonna sit there and watch me then?" I asked curiously; He just smirked and nodded. "I want to check out how good the other black belt in this Dojo is" He answered smugly. I blushed a little and called out just as smugly "Enjoy the show then." I swear i heard Jack mutter 'I sure will' under his breath.

I started kicking the dummies; I tried all different moves to knock them down for most of the practice i forgot Jack was even there until i got distracted by a clicking noise. I looked at Rudy's office door and noticed it was moving, it must off been Julie. "What was that?" Jack asked while looking around the room. "Must be the air conditioning again." Jack got up and walked over to it. "Someone needs to look at it then if it keeps doing that, I'll go get Rudy, be back soon okay" Jack called out while he was walking out off the Dojo. I quickly ran into Rudy's office and called out Julie's name. Julie stood up from her hiding place and asked if Jack was gone. I nodded and Julie said "Come look at these pictures i took" I was so confused. "Why did you take pictures of me practicing?" I asked curiously. "Here's proof to you that Jack does notice you" I looked at the pictures and in each of them Jack was intensely at my butt. "Okay that's more than i needed to see" I chuckled lightly.

* * *

_**Boys want someone to protect **_

Well I've proved that Jack does in fact check me out so that pretty much proves that he sees me more than one of the guys. Like you would check out 'one of the guys'. I still want Jack to know that even though i'm independent and i can take care off myself i still need someone to protect me sometimes. This is where my other spy comes in ...

**GRACE POV**

I need to find some sort of animal that would look scary enough to frighten Kim but not so scary that it scares Jack off. I know! a snake it's perfect. And this is where Eddie comes in, i would ask Jerry but no offense to him he would probably get confused and be no help. "Hey Eddie come here for a second" I called out, Eddie looked around him then questionably pointed to himself. I nodded and motioned for him to come over. He practically ran over to me; "Hey Eddie i need a favor" Eddie's eyes widened and near enough shouted "Anything you want i'll do it" Awwh how sweet. I need a back up story to cover my plan, hmmm .. I've got it. "Well i need to fill out this survey for school about how people would react to certain animals so i need you to get me a snake so i can test to see their reactions." At least if Jack finds out I told Eddie to put the snake in the Dojo I will have the perfect excuse. "Okay i'll go get you one, where do you want me to put it?" Eddie asked. "In the Dojo within like 3 minutes" Eddie's eye widened again and he started running frantically to the pet store. I rung up Kim to let her know I just sent Eddie to get a snake. I might go get a corn dog now ...

**KIM POV**

Grace called me saying that she sent Eddie to get a spider or something, she was talking so fast i was surprised i could understand her,so now i'm waiting for Eddie to get here. I saw Eddie walking up to the Dojo with a box in his hand. That must be some big spider that box is huge. I let him inside and i told him to let it go by the changing rooms. Soon enough Eddie was done and left so now i'm waiting for Jack and Rudy to come back from the salon. I saw Jack and Rudy walking towards the Dojo so i prepared myself for my 'performance'. Suddenly i heard hissing noise; I turned around to see a **huge **snake slithering across the mats. I let out a piercing high pitched scream; how did that snake get in here?! Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack sprinting towards the Dojo with Rudy close behind. "What's wrong Kim?" Jack asked worriedly when he ran through the entrance of the Dojo. Rudy must off seen the snake as he screamed and ran out of the Dojo.

"S-snake" I finally got out. Jack looked confused; The snake started to slither towards us and i freaked out. "Oh snake" Jack said finally understanding. I watched cowardly as Jack cornered the snake and locked it inside Rudy's office. "Once i get something to put it in that snakes gonna have to.." Jack didn't get to finish his sentence as i quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug then i boldly did something that i wouldn't expect myself to do. "Thank *kiss* You *kiss* so *kiss* so *kiss* much" I pulled back shocked while Jack had a huge smile on his face. Before i could explain myself to Jack he grabbed my face and pulled me towards him. He slowly kissed me but soon enough it got more heated until we were sitting on the bench full on making out.

Jack pulled back and stared me straight in the eye. "So Kim will you be my girlfriend?" He asked breathlessly with a nervous smile. I smiled widely and practically shouted "Yes" then pulled him into another kiss. I proved Donna Tobin wrong.

* * *

_**The next day ...**_

_****_Jack and I were walking through the entrance of Seaford high as a **couple**. Jack had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly and i was leaning into his side. Everyone we went past started whispering and staring; We've only been dating for less than 24 hours but i'm pretty sure everyone knows we're dating now. I heard a glass shattering scream from none other than Donna Tobin. I stand corrected **now **everyone knows that Jack and I are dating. Everyone looked over at Donna who was standing in front of Julie and Grace who had smug looks on their faces. Donna ran over to us and shouted at Jack "Tell me it's not true Jack, you're not dating that thing are you?!" Jack looked so angry that i was kinda scared off what he was going to do. "She has a name you know and yes i am dating **Kim, **I don't see how it's any off your business anyways we're not friends and I've never wanted to date you" Donna looked angrily at me and laughed bitterly "Oh i see Kim after i told you that Jack would never like you, you decided to pay him oh Kim that is so pathetic you really need to get a life."

Jack looked at me curiously and asked "What is she talking about?" Oh no ... "Well yesterday when Donna asked to speak to me she was telling me that you would never like me and that you only see me as one of the guys so i wanted to prove her wrong." I said close to tears. "So you used me?" Jack said looking heart broken. "No no Jack i really really like you a lot I only did this because i wanted to be with you not because of my fight with Donna." Jack looked relieved and gave me a hug. "Oh good i was so worried" I returned Jack's hug and gave him a kiss on the lips. "NOOO JACK IS MINE" Donna shouted completely embarrassing herself in front of everyone. "Actually Donna i belong to Kim" Jack said smugly.

I'm so glad Donna gave me her 'Advice'; I got to prove her wrong and I finally had the courage to make a move on Jack.

I did learn something from all of this, Never try to change for anyone as you will find someone that will accept you for you.

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update i recently went back to school and they gave me so much coursework that I've basically been stuck doing work for the last week. **

**Also i apologize for the terrible ending i just didn't know how to end it.**

**Keep on reading I'm making more oneshots :D**

**Review**


End file.
